hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Callum Kane
Callum Kane was the son of Martha Kane, and the brother of Ash Kane and Lacey Kane, until he was murdered by Jade Hedy when he was stabbed with a samurai sword. Biography Callum first appears where he starts Hollyoaks sixth form college, he is seen as quiet and weird. He later meets Maddie Morrison (Scarlett Bowman), and she partners up with him as a challenge by her friends. Maddie soon develops feelings for Callum and they show their affections for each other by insulting one another. During a night out Callum spots Maddie with Joel Dexter (Andrew Still) and is jealous, after Maddie has a row with Joel, Callum walked her home where they later kissed each other, but Maddie ignored him the next day. Callum struggles to cope when his mother, Martha (Carli Norris) drinking causes her to behave erratically. He tells her that she has to stop drinking or she may lose her the support of her family. She carries on drinking and Callum decides to get drunk too. He smashes his living room up, pushes Ash over and is arrested. He blames Martha and she promises to stop drinking. He manages to convince Martha to seek help but she soon begins drinking again. Callum takes a dislike to Ash's new boyfriend Ally Gorman (Daniel O'Connor) and tries to find more information about him. He discovers that he had been in a relationship with numerous women under a different identity. When Callum sets Ally up so Ash knows the truth, Ally talks his way out of the predicament. Callum becomes reluctant to let Martha back into his life after they evicted her from her own home. He attends a support group for children of alcoholics and listens to Martha's story. When Maddie is killed in a mini bus crash, Calum attends her funeral and tells his mum he will lay some flowers down by her grave. A week later, Calum finds out about his sister, Lacey's secret romance with Ally. This angers Calum making him hit Ally and get angry with Lacey. Following Ally's arrest for fraud, Calum and his sisters agree that their mum can come back and live with them. In March 2013, headmaster Patrick Blake (Jeremy Sheffield) assign new student Robbie Roscoe (Charlie Wernham) to Callum's guidance, but they both discover he is trouble. Callum, in need for money to pay their rent, agrees to rob Price Slice with Robbie and Finn O'Connor (Keith Rice) but changes his mind. The robbery goes ahead but as Callum tries to stop it he is shot in the leg. In hospital he flatlines but is revived. Callum begins a relationship with Holly Cunningham (Wallis Day), to the anger of her mum -Cindy and upset of Jason Roscoe, Holly's friend. In October 2013, Callum goes with Jade Hedy (Lucy Gape), Holly, Tilly and Esther Bloom (Jazmine Franks) to Jade's uncle's countryside house for Esther's 18th birthday. While there, Jade shows a killer streak and attempts to kill Esther. Callum tries saving her but Jade stabs him with a samarai sword. Jade later accidentally stabbed herself while in a fight with Tilly. A few days later, his sister Ash was later killed in the explosion. Background information *Callum was axed by producer Bryan Kirkwood in 2013. His final scenes, appearing in the final episode of Hollyoaks Later, were aired in October 2013. Category:Outdated pages Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2011 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:1995 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:Kane family Category:Students Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Residents of 28b Fern Street Category:Past characters